


OTP prompt: How Did You Sleep?

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17160866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: As the title says, I explored how said question could be answered for Delenn/Lennier





	OTP prompt: How Did You Sleep?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sys/gifts).



She awoke fully to the soft movements beside her, a warm, firm body brushing against hers. She saw Lennier opening his eyes as well, hesitantly and still a bit unfocused.

“How did you sleep?”

“Surprisingly well, actually.”

She smiled at him reassuringly: “You don’t sleep as badly as you always say you do. This one night you said you didn’t slept at all I felt you lying still beside me, don’ t moving at all.”

“How could you evaluate that, if you were asleep yourself most of the time?”, he asked mockingly.

“In the moments I wasn’t.”, she snuggled up closer to him. He sighed and smiled at her, his wonderful little smile that could mean so much but now was only truly a sign of happiness. How much she would have loved to stay here with him underneath the blanket, in the cloud of his warmth and scent and his soothing soft voice. She knew that she would enjoy her political duties as vice chancellor as soon as she was doing them, but right now the thought of discussing with dozens of representatives of the worlds of the alliance seemed rather unpleasant compared to cuddling with her mate. Sadly, this was no choice.

Sighing  annoyed, she stood up and pushed away the curtain right behind the bookshelf. Lennier groaned as the bright light hit his face. The air felt to cold.

But there was no other way; she took her dressing gown and slung the belt around her waist.

“You are lucky that you can sleep a little bit longer.”, she said.

Lennier looked at her thoughtfully: “Instead you don’t have to explain to a class full of impatient, energetic Anla’Shok recruits why a department for historical artifacts might be a good investment.”

“Replace the recruits with impatient politicians. I don’t know if that is any better.”

He laughed. “True.”

She was just collecting her robes she would wear today, as Lennier said sympatically: ,,And as if this wouldn’t be enough you also have to hope that nobody of them despises the alien cuisine you serve them.”

She looked up. “Lennier, thank you!”

He looked at her confused.

“That means I don’t have to breakfast. Which means more time I can spent with you in bed.”

Now he smiled and hummed inviting.

She laid her robes on a chair and slipped back under the blanket, in his warm embrace.


End file.
